Vivid Dreams
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: An rp between Jem and myself. It's Reed/Johnny so if ya don't like slash I'd stay away.


An rp between Jem and myself as Reed Richards and Johnny Storm. We were basing it on the movie canon but since there's little actual plot it could be comic based if you like.

* * *

Dark Dreymer (19:21:02): It was a hot summer night. The windows were open to try and let some air in and Johnny Storm was lying flat on his back with the covers kicked towards the bottom end of the bed, he was a man capable of igniting his entire body and yet he still couldn't sleep because it was _just too hot!_The sound of the bedroom door opening made him look over, perhaps someone had noticed his plight and brought ice, or an electric fan. It was Reed and he had neither, "Uh, hey Reed," Johnny greeted the other man and sat up slightly.

LillChickypoo (19:23:25): Reed smiled slowly and seductively, his full lips tilting upward. He cocked his head and moved forward and stopped at the edge of the bed, he was clad only in pj bottoms and his chest was bared to the other man. "Hey Johnny...you look...hot." his murmur was husky.

Dark Dreymer (19:25:12): "Um, yeah a little. Maybe I should open the windows some more." He looked over to the window despite knowing it was shoved as far open as it could go without falling out of its frame, "Do you have a cold or something? Your voice sounds a bit weird."

LillChickypoo (19:27:52): Reed only grinned wider, "...no, but I do feel cold..maybe...you could warm me up?" He purred and climbed onto the bed and on top of Johnny straddling him and leering down hotly.

Dark Dreymer (19:29:01): "Like fire hot?" Johnny rubbed his fingers together and gathered a flame at their tips, "Is that a good idea, don't want you going all floppy."

LillChickypoo (19:30:52): Reed leaned forward and began to kiss and suck on Johnny's neck murmuring against the skin, "I think you'll find Johnny that none of me is going to get floppy any time soon..." he bit lightly on the younger man's collar bone.

Dark Dreymer (19:32:29): "Oh..." Johnny was aware he really should have a more articulate reaction but the feel of those teeth on his flushed skin was remarkably good at short-circuiting his brain.

LillChickypoo (19:35:30): Reed continued to nip and suck on the neck, moving slowly to the collar bone then pulling back and looking into Johnny's eyes a moment before leaning forward again and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. While he kissed the younger man his hand reached down to stroke a firm thigh sliding inwards teasingly.

Dark Dreymer (19:42:13): Okay, that really sent a jolt to Johnny's sluggish brain and he reached down to capture Reed's wandering hand, "What're we doing?" The second the question was asked he knew it was kind of obvious what the answer was so he elaborated, "I mean... why are you doing this?"

LillChickypoo (19:45:04): Reed chuckled deep in his throat and kissed him again. "...why not? It feels so good Johnny...don't you want me?" His hand worked out of Johnny's grasp to rub him brazenly through his bottoms. "Do you really want me to stop?" he purred and moved to bite and suck his neck once more, hands grouping him shamelessly.

Dark Dreymer (19:46:57): "No." Johnny somehow managed to reply as he gasped, what Reed was doing felt really good. Nervously he reached forward and let his hands find the gentle warmth of the other man's flesh.

LillChickypoo (19:48:26): Reed grinned and rubbed him more firmly. Lips moving to claim Johnny's once more. Finally breaking the kiss he moved off Johnny and removed his pj bottoms revealing his nakedness and erection. "Take off yours." Came the husky command.

Dark Dreymer (19:49:40): The only way Johnny could've obeyed any faster would have been to burn them right off his body, once they were in a pile on the other side of the room he eagerly pulled Reed down onto him.

LillChickypoo (19:52:31): Reed grinned and allowed himself to be pulled down, his own hot skin meeting Johnny's with a pleasured sigh. He began to press kisses on any skin he could reach while moving lower and lower until faced with Johnny's erection. "Gonna make you feel good Johnny." He purred and grasped his erection, taking the head into his mouth, while one hand slid down thighs and around the curve of a firm ass to teas the cleft hidden there. He took Johnny into his mouth slowly, tongue curling and mouth sucking firmly around the hot length.

Dark Dreymer (19:55:30): Johnny yelled out in pleasure, a wordless cry of pleasure. He inhaled sharply afterwards, his body shuddering as pleasure flooded him.

LillChickypoo (20:29:04): Reed pleasured him skilfully as he used one finger to teas and probe Johnny's entrance, pushing the intruding digit in slowly.

Dark Dreymer (20:30:57): "Oh," Johnny couldn't find the right expletive to use and settled for a moan, he pushed against the invading finger, how was it possible for it to feel so good?

LillChickypoo (20:34:25): Reed probed deeper as he began to hum around the length in his mouth. He added a second finger, working them in and out and scissoring them gently, his free hand squeezing the base of the other man's erection firmly.

Dark Dreymer (20:35:56): "Reed," Johnny whined the man's name breathlessly, if he didn't stop he was going to push Johnny over the edge before they'd even got started.

LillChickypoo (20:37:27): Reed pulled his mouth and fingers away all at once, a seductive grin on his lips as he lifted Johnny's leg and wrapped them around his waist, "It's gonna hurt a little..but I'll make it better." he murmured and slowly began to push in, his rolling a little as he went until he was fully sheathed in the younger man's body.

Dark Dreymer (20:39:44): The sensation of being filled was close to a burning one which made Johnny smile, though through grit teeth. The pain died down and he nodded to Reed, trusting the older man's word that it'd soon feel good.

LillChickypoo (20:42:37): Reed grunted and began to rock his hips, deep in hold, and back out, over and over, his head falling forward and his breath coming in pants as he rocked into the hot body beneath him. "Johnny.." the name was a hot whisper form his parted lips.

Dark Dreymer (20:44:59): Somewhere deep inside Johnny Reed's hard length brushed something the younger man hadn't known existed and a bolt of lightning shot up his spine, bursting into a storm of pleasure impulses that danced across his brain, "Shit, Reed!" Johnny gasped the other man's name as his whole body spasmed, "Do that again."

LillChickypoo (20:47:44): Reed laughed breathlessly and repeated his actions, thrusting at the same spot with more force, hands moving to grip Johnny's erection, pumping it in time with his movements inside.

Dark Dreymer (20:50:03): "Oh God," Johnny reached up and pulled Reed down so he could kiss him fiercely, the position was a little awkward and if not for Reed's flexibility it could have ended with him collapsing atop the younger man.

LillChickypoo (20:51:45): Reed stretched his abdomen a little and kissed him back deeply, his snapping and his hand working around Johnny with firm and more hurried movements.

Dark Dreymer (20:57:10): Johnny moaned into the kiss, his tongue battling against Reed's as he sought more contact hungrily. After a few moments though he had to break away as he felt a tightening in his groin, "I'm gonna..." He just about managed to gasp out before he was coming over Reed's hand, his vision was lost to whiteness...

...and when the white was gone and he could see again he found himself alone. His skin was tinged with sweat and there was a dampness in his crotch, the fabric of his pyjama pants sticking to his skin, "Reed?" Johnny's voice sounded so loud in the quiet of the night... Had he really just...?

A trip to the bathroom and a new pair of pyjama pants later Johnny returned to his heated bedroom, only now it was his troubled thoughts keeping him awake and not the heat of the night.

LillChickypoo (21:01:01): Reed sipped his morning coffee and scanned the paper once again, it was a quiet morning which was a nice change from the sweltering night they had endured, he had had to sleep almost in the nude, which he didn't really like as he didn't like to feel so exposed when he slept.

Dark Dreymer (21:04:45): "Morning," Johnny mumbled tiredly, stumbling over to the coffee pot. Giving it a tentative feel he judged the temperature to be lukewarm, a quick burst of fire sorted that out and he poured himself a mug. Settling down at the table he downed the steaming coffee in a matter of seconds and retrieved a second mug before sitting down at the table properly, his face half buried on a slumped arm.

LillChickypoo (21:08:04): Reed raised a brow and looked over to his team mate with mild concern. "Johnny you look exhausted...did you sleep at all last night?" He leaned forward a little to get a better look at the younger man's face.

Dark Dreymer (21:10:37): "A bit," Johnny hastily sat upright, holding the hot mug before him as if it would protect him from Reed getting any closer. His mind was still full of images from last night's dream and having Reed in close proximity wouldn't help him figure out why he'd dreamed about him.

LillChickypoo (21:13:02): Reed looked at the semi-brandished coffee mug and sat back. "Must of been the heat, it was so hot last night." Reed commented and sipped his coffee again. "Or maybe it was dreams..did any dreams keep you up last night? There was a study that suggested intense heat can cause vivid dreams."

Dark Dreymer (21:15:06): "Uh, really?" Johnny settled down slightly. The heat, that must be it; the heat had caused him to have some wacky dream... that didn't exactly explain his _reaction_ to the dream but...

LillChickypoo (21:20:26): Reed nodded warming to the topic excited. "Oh yes, some people even reported the heat cause hallucinations." He leaned back in his chair, "I think there was even some data to suggest that dreams of an erotic nature were brought on buy the heat.."

Dark Dreymer (21:22:55): "Okay, now you're getting a bit _too_ weird for me," Johnny finished the rest of his coffee, mostly as a cover for the blush threatening to break out on his face. Hearing Reed speak so passionately about erotic dreams was causing a stirring in Johnny's pants that could be very embarrassing so under a mask of his usual attitude he fled the room.

LillChickypoo (21:24:29): Reed rolled his eyes thinking that the younger man was bored and trying to avoid any sort of scientific discussion which he was well used to and rose cleaning out his mug and heading for the lab, he had a new study on solar energy to begin.

Dark Dreymer (21:35:13): Johnny took refuge in the lounge. His mind was still full of thoughts of Reed and he tried to distract himself with TV, but after a half hour of channel hopping he found not even extreme snowboarding could distract him. 'Okay, Plan B.' Johnny decided switching the television off, if he couldn't distract himself inside he'd have to go find something to do in the city. There was plenty he could get up to that didn't involve Reed Richards. Settling on that plan he headed to his room to find an outfit he could be seen wearing in public (because even superheroes had to look presentable) but stopped short halfway down the corridor when he found Reed cradling his right hand, "You all right?" Before his brain had even thought through the possible consequences of drawing Reed's attention he had spoken.

LillChickypoo (21:38:27): Reed looked up a pained expression on his face. "Uh, yeah, hi Johnny, yeah I'm fine. The solar generator broke down and I had to fix it, I forgot how the metal can get, it burned right through my gloves...got a nasty burn now." He muttered and made his way into the bathroom. He stuck his hand under the tap that was now issuing forth cold water and hissed in pain.

Dark Dreymer (21:40:56): "For a genius that was a dumb thing to do," Johnny mocked shaking his head with an overly dramatic sigh, hopefully Reed wouldn't notice the genuine concern buried under his attempt at a joke. Seeing Reed hurting was making his stomach tighten in a way that was slightly scary... damn it he was supposed to be avoiding these sorts of feelings!

LillChickypoo (21:46:03): Reed snorted a little and shut off the water holding his hand up to look at the already blistering burn on his palm. "Yes, well even the most brilliant of us forget things from time to time." he replied absently, He cradled his hand to his chest and reached out with his un-burnt one opening the cabinet and trying to get out the first aid supplies only to succeed in knocking over a bottle of aspirin which clattered into the sink. He cursed softly.

Dark Dreymer (21:47:20): "I've got it," Johnny held both hands up in a placating gesture, waiting until Reed stepped out of the way to dig the tube of ointment and a roll of bandages.

LillChickypoo (21:51:14): Reed smiled a little sheepishly and backed up to sit on the toilet lid, his eyes flicking up to focus on Johnny's face still cradling his hand. He had felt so stupid when he burned it and was a little embarrassed that the other man had to help him now. "Thanks.." he said softly.

Dark Dreymer (21:52:23): "Don't worry about it," Johnny squirted a little of the ointment onto the burn and rubbed it tentatively with his fingertips, "You'd do the same for me... if I could get burned that is."

LillChickypoo (21:54:42): Reed hissed as the burn was rubbed but sighed once the burn began to go numb from the anaesthetic in the ointment. "Of course I would." he said and watched the other man's fingertips work across the abused flesh. He found himself staring a little at the long fingers, Johnny really did have nice hands, Reed's eyes went wide at the thought and blushed a little. "I..I uh think that's enough ointment.."

Dark Dreymer (21:55:52): "Oh, uh..." Johnny let go of Reed's hand instantly, turning aside to grab the bandages and to hide his blush.

LillChickypoo (21:58:13): Reed turned his head cheeks stained red as he kept his hand held out for the other man to bandage.

Dark Dreymer (22:02:17): Johnny bandaged Reed's hand quickly and efficiently, focusing on what he was doing rather than on it being Reed's hand. He was quite proud of himself until he tied the knot that would hold the bandage together, "Want me to kiss it better?" He mentally cursed himself for his words, hopefully Reed would just think it was another of his jokes.

LillChickypoo (22:04:38): Reed looked up startled a little, but realizing it must have been a joke he laughed a little strained and held his hand up further. "Sure!" He teased weakly and rose from his seated position and gave a strained grin, hoping Johnny wouldn't notice his blush.

Dark Dreymer (22:06:09): Oh great now he was going to have to _actually_ do it, Johnny bit his lip to stop himself blushing and pressed a butterfly kiss to the fabric of Reed's bandaged hand, "Better?"

LillChickypoo (22:10:13): Reed blinked owlishly, he hadn't expected Johnny to really do it! He had thought the younger man would simply laugh and make another joke. He blushed harder and dropped his hand. "Uhh..yeah...thanks..I better..I better get back to the lab..." he stuttered and retreated from the bathroom hastily, his burn tingling and not just form the ointment any more.

Dark Dreymer (22:11:23): Johnny kept the smile on his face until he was sure Reed was gone and then slammed his forehead into the mirror, forget finding something to do he'd just find a bar and drink until he forgot.

LillChickypoo (22:14:35): Reed spent the rest of the day holed up in his lab before finally calling it quits, he needed to find some dinner and Sue and Ben had already eaten if the smells that had wafted into the lab earlier were any indication. He made his way to the kitchen and poked around in the fridge his rump sticking out into the room as he bent to look a the lower shelves.

Dark Dreymer (22:15:48): "Reed!" Johnny proclaimed loudly as he positively bounced into the kitchen, he was grinning widely and swaying ever so slightly on the spot.

LillChickypoo (22:18:25): Reed jerked upward and shut the fridge, a carton of cold Chinese in his hands. "Oh hello Johnny." He greeted, ever since that afternoon when the other man had helped him with his burn and he had zoned out on his hands he had been unable to keep thoughts of Johnny from his mind, and it was starting to unnerve him.

Dark Dreymer (22:19:27): "Guess what?" Johnny enthusiastically grabbed Reed's arm and shook it slightly in the manner of a young child seeking attention.

LillChickypoo (22:20:13): Reed raised a brow and noticed then the slight flush on the other man's face that could only mean the consumption of alcohol. "Johnny are you drunk?"

Dark Dreymer (22:21:31): "I had a few drinks." Johnny waved a hand in a gesture of dismissal and almost tumbled over, if he hadn't been holding Reed's arm still he most certainly would have ended up on the floor, "It's not that important. Guess what?" He tugged at Reed's arm again.

LillChickypoo (22:22:22): Reed reached out and steadied him with one arm and raised a brow looking slightly amused. "What?"

Dark Dreymer (22:23:26): Johnny opened his mouth to speak and reached a spectacular blank. His face screwed up in concentration for a moment before he shrugged, "I forgot." He then started laughing uncontrollably.

LillChickypoo (22:25:04): Reed rolled his eyes and looped Johnny's arm around his shoulders helping him to stagger towards the young man's bedroom. "Fine, let's put you to bed okay?"

Dark Dreymer (22:26:39): "Oh, oh. I remember!" Johnny's eyes widened and he pulled himself out of Reed's grasp, performing a stumbling little dance of joy.

LillChickypoo (22:28:10): Reed blinked and shook his head chuckling a little. "Okay...what?"

Dark Dreymer (22:28:49): Johnny stopped his dance and for a second it looked like he'd forgotten again, but then he leaned forwards and clumsily captured Reed's lips with his own.

LillChickypoo (22:30:58): Reed's eyes bugged as he found himself being kissed by his ex fiancée's brother. He let out a tiny squeak of surprise and back-pedalled until his back hit the wall and he stared at him in shock. "Johnny....did you just kiss me?"

Dark Dreymer (22:31:44): "Did I?" Johnny touched his own lips uncertainly, "Oh, I guess I did..."

LillChickypoo (22:33:21): Reed blinked owlishly and nodded. "Yeah, you did... um... that's... that's okay, you're drunk and you didn't mean to.." his lips tingled pleasantly and he shivered a little. "Come on, we'll get you to bed...you can sleep it off and forget all about it."

Dark Dreymer (22:35:06): "No." Johnny drunkenly collapsed against the other man, pulling him into a rough hug, "I meant to, _really_ meant to." His lips searched out the nearest part of Reed they could find, it ended up being the man's neck and so Johnny got a mouthful of half warm flesh and half cotton shirt collar.

LillChickypoo (22:37:37): Reed froze when the man grabbed him and latched onto his neck, his face heated as did to his horror more of his anatomy. "...J-Johnny..you can't be serious...your drunk...really..really drunk...besides..you like women..and if you did anything more you'd hate yourself in the morning." He tired reason and tired once more to drag the other man to his own bedroom.

Dark Dreymer (22:39:10): "I'll hate myself if I don't... Reed, I..." Johnny stopped short as he felt his head spinning, "Okay, maybe sleep isn't such a bad idea."

LillChickypoo (22:44:43): Reed shook his head slightly and helped him into the room, dropping him to the bed gently. He was completely unsure with the whole situation, not that the kissing and hugging had been bad...no no thinking of that..not now....best not ever...he was drunk it didn't really mean anything! He dropped a blanket over the other man. "Okay... well, get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." he said awkwardly, Johnny had come home drunk before plenty of times, but he had never had him come home and tried to make out with him before.

Dark Dreymer (22:45:45): "Stay," Johnny pleaded holding onto Reed's arm, "I just want you close."

LillChickypoo (22:46:25): Reed looked a little alarmed now. "Why? Are you hurt?" He asked concern in his voice.

Dark Dreymer (22:47:00): "Just want you close," Johnny repeated snuggling his head against Reed's arm sleepily.

LillChickypoo (22:47:25): Reed looked down at his arm despairingly. "You're not going to let go are you?"

Dark Dreymer (22:48:06): "Nuh-uh." Johnny grinned and tugged gently.

LillChickypoo (22:50:38): Reed rolled his eyes lightly and sighed. "All right. Scooch over, but no freaking out on me when you wake up in the morning." He muttered.

Dark Dreymer (23:07:12): "No, no freaking. Promise," Johnny mumbled as he skirted back to leave room on the bed for Reed, though once the other man settled down he wrapped himself so tightly against him there was little point in doing so.

LillChickypoo (23:10:42): Reed rolled his eyes again and settled into the mattress with the distinct impression that there would indeed be freaking out in the morning. Eyes closing slowly he had to admit being wrapped up with another warm body was nice. His mind entertaining what he would normally call dangerously intimate thoughts of Johnny he drifted off to sleep.

Dark Dreymer (23:13:58): Johnny woke with a piercing headache but when he tried to press a hand to his forehead in a vain attempt to relieve the pain he found himself entangled in Reed. It took two seconds for the memory of last night to return and a nanosecond longer for embarrassment to overwhelm the younger man.

LillChickypoo (23:20:17): Reed woke slowly his mind wondering at why he was obviously not in his bed until he remembered the previous night, and the awkward almost make out with the young man still wrapped around him. He shifted a little and looked down at the blonde. He cleared his throat a little nervously as soon as he realized the other man was awake. "Um... hey."

Dark Dreymer (23:22:23): "I like you," Even Johnny was slightly startled by the loudness of his voice, but he was worried if he didn't say this now things would get weird, "I wasn't drunk, well I was, but I meant what I said... I like you Reed." Johnny trailed a pattern on Reed's chest with the tip of his finger absent-mindedly.

LillChickypoo (23:25:04): Reed's eyes went wide, "What? But Johnny... You, you like girls, you've always liked girls. I don't think I have ever heard you even hint to liking a guy until last night. What's going on?" He demanded trying to focus as the finger teased over his chest.

Dark Dreymer (23:27:20): "You know what you said about erotic dreams," Johnny looked away so Reed wouldn't see his embarrassment, "I kinda had one, about you, and I just couldn't get you out of my head all day. Nothing helped..."

LillChickypoo (23:30:47): Reed groaned a little. "Is that what this is about? A dream? Look I have plenty of dreams some of them are about _men_ but that doesn't mean I like the guy it's about and try to sleep with him. I'm sure it's just a phase Johnny, it'll pass." he said and tried to get out of the bed.

Dark Dreymer (23:33:15): "Don't." Johnny pulled Reed back onto the bed, "I don't want it to be a phase... this feels, _right_ somehow."

LillChickypoo (23:33:55): Reed looked at him hard for a long time. "Johnny, I- _we_ can't do this..." He said softly.

Dark Dreymer (23:34:17): "Why not?" Johnny resisted the urge to pout, with some effort.

LillChickypoo (23:35:19): "...you aren't really a relationship person Johnny and I don't do one time deals." he said firmly.

Dark Dreymer (23:38:10): Johnny released his grip on Reed and slumped down, hurt by the other man's words. So he didn't have a great history with the whole dating thing that didn't mean he wasn't willing to try, "I would be, if it was for you." Maybe it was all a bit sudden, he'd never even thought of Reed in that way until he'd had that dream but it just made sense to him in a way he couldn't quite comprehend,

LillChickypoo (23:40:53): Reed settled back down and searched the other man's face. "You're serious about this aren't you?" He asked, he had never entertained thoughts of being with another man before, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with Johnny.

Dark Dreymer (23:41:37): "Yes, and I'm just as freaked that I'm managing to be serious about something for once."

LillChickypoo (23:42:49): Reed studied his face for a long moment then licked his lips. "It won't be easy." He stated softly.

Dark Dreymer (23:45:48): "Yeah because we just breeze through life as it is," Johnny muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes but then he placed a hand on Reed's cheek holding his gaze with a honest expression, "I know it won't be but I'm willing to try."

LillChickypoo (23:48:55): Reed flushed a little and gave a small smile. "All right, so we'll try... together." He murmured and leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to the other man's lips.

Dark Dreymer (23:51:26): Johnny smiled at the way the brief kiss gave him that warm feeling he'd been experiencing around Reed recently, he would have liked to push further but before he could he needed to know, "So, are we taking things slow?"

LillChickypoo (23:54:33): Reed smirked a little knowing what Johnny meant, he moved forward pressing his body to Johnny's. "That's up to you...do you want to go slow?" He would normally have wanted to go slowly, but the more he touched the other man the more he wanted it.

Dark Dreymer (23:56:03): "I..." The memory of the Reed from his dream surfaced and suddenly Johnny needed to know just how well the real Reed compared to his late night fantasy, "No. No going slow."

LillChickypoo (23:59:57): Reed nodded wordlessly and pulled Johnny closer and kissed him deeply.

Dark Dreymer (00:01:12): Johnny gave a short, but happy, moan and pulled Reed down so the older man was atop him, their mouths still joined.

LillChickypoo (00:05:10): Reed kissed him passionately and cupped his face as he ravaged his mouth.

Dark Dreymer (00:06:36): Johnny's hands found their way to Reed's back, sliding up and down and pulling the other man closer

LillChickypoo (00:07:57): Reed moved from his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking the skin hard enough to leave love marks.

Dark Dreymer (00:10:43): Johnny shivered with delight as Reed marked his flesh, the downwards movement of the kisses reminded Johnny of his dream and the thought of it had his cock hardening almost instantly. But would that be too fast for Reed?

LillChickypoo (00:12:49): Reed felt the growing hardness pressing to him and he groaned a little against Johnny's neck, grinding his hips into the other man's. "Johnny, do you... do you want?"

Dark Dreymer (00:13:56): "Yes!" Not a moment's hesitation, Johnny shifted slightly so he could kiss Reed full on the mouth again, lips sliding in frenzied passion.

LillChickypoo (00:19:13): Reed moaned into the kiss and let his hands explore the body beneath him, hips rolling into Johnny's firmly. "Do you want to be on top, or..?" he trailed off.

Dark Dreymer (00:20:15): If what he'd felt in his dream was true... "I kinda wanted you to be on top, if you don't mind that is."

LillChickypoo (00:26:19): The words made his groin tighten at the idea of topping the handsome young man. He pulled away finally.."I guess then... we should get undressed."

Dark Dreymer (00:28:55): "Yeah right," Johnny fumbled with the hem of his tee as he watched the older man unbutton his shirt, the sight had his pants feeling tighter than ever

LillChickypoo (00:32:49): Reed finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. Hands trembling a little as he unfastened them, sliding them down his thighs and off completely before kicking them away off the bed, now bare before Johnny he lowered his eyes a little self-conscious.

Dark Dreymer (00:35:26): The prison of tight fabric holding in his erection was now almost painful and it took a lot of self-control to stop Johnny burning the material away and freeing his arousal. Instead he hastily yanked open the button on his jeans and pulled the material down his legs, the sign of his attraction now clear to Reed.

LillChickypoo (00:40:06): Reed groaned at the sight and surged forward and pressed their now naked forms together. "Johnny." he murmured and began to kiss his way down Johnny's chest.

Dark Dreymer (00:41:12): "Oh God, Reed," Johnny gasped and his eyes fluttered shut briefly, was the older man really about to do what he thought?

LillChickypoo (00:44:10): He kissed down the chest to a strong abdomen. "I want to, can I... taste you?" he asked, voice husky as he paused breath hot on the man's aching erection.

Dark Dreymer (00:44:56): Words failed Johnny at that moment and all he could do was look at Reed with darkened eyes and nod.

LillChickypoo (00:53:56): Reed leaned forward and took the head of the other man's erection into his mouth, he had never done this before and he hope he was doing it all right as his took as much as he could into this mouth, sucking and curling his tongue around the length in his mouth.

Dark Dreymer (00:56:08): Johnny gave a brief cry as he felt the sensitive head of his erection drawn into that warmth, for a moment fire danced on his fingertips but he quickly quashed it. No sense losing control and burning the building down.

LillChickypoo (00:58:33): Reed bobbed his head as he took the length into his mouth as far as it could go. Humming around the hard flesh as he messaged strong thighs with his hands.

Dark Dreymer (16:59:17): Johnny pushed himself upright so he could watch as Reed's lips sliding up and down his hard cock, the sight of it was so much better than anything he could have dreamed.

LillChickypoo (17:02:11): Reed bobbed his head a few more times, humming as he did so, hand working around the base of the erection, his other hand sliding do to tease the young man's entrance. He took his mouth away from the hot flesh and looked up with intense dark eyes. "I want to, _you know_. Can I?"

Dark Dreymer (17:03:44): "You'd better," Johnny said with what he hoped was one of his charming smiles, though the nervous flutter in his stomach at the thought may have taken the edge of it a little.

LillChickypoo (17:05:14): Reed flashed a shaky smile of his own and pushed the digit in slowly eyes locked with Johnny's and hand pumping the erection still in his other hand.

Dark Dreymer (17:06:52): Johnny gasped a little at first, it hurt a little, but he calmed his breathing and smiled at the other man; he knew it'd start to feel good real soon.

LillChickypoo (17:09:25): Reed murmured soothing words as he worked the finger in and out, using his powers to make it thicken gradually as he prepared the young man.

Dark Dreymer (17:10:59): "Damn it Reed, need you," Johnny muttered through grit teeth.

LillChickypoo (17:22:47): Reed nodded, shrinking his finger back to normal and lifting Johnny's legs to drape them over his shoulders. He positioned himself at the other man's entrance and pushed in slowly, hips rolling a little as he went. "Oh God, Johnny. So _tight_." The human torch was impossibly tight and hot around him and it took all he had not to thrust blindly into the amazing channel of muscle. His hands moved to grip the thighs resting against his chest as he paused fully sheathed in his lover's body.

Dark Dreymer (17:24:33): Johnny's breath caught in his lungs as Reed pushed in, but once the older man was fully inside of him Johnny exhaled with a soft moan. "That's good," He mumbled, mostly to himself.

LillChickypoo (17:25:50): Reed bit his lip and a gave a tiny jerk of his hips testing to see if Johnny was ready for him to move.

Dark Dreymer (17:26:57): The movement sent sparks dancing inside Johnny and he shifted his hips, he wanted _more_.

LillChickypoo (17:29:29): Reed groaned at the movement and bucked his hips, beginning a steady pace, rocking deep into the other man's body. Reed angled his thrust searching for the spot inside that would make Johnny see stars.

Dark Dreymer (17:31:00): "Fuck," Johnny groaned as Reed found that place inside him. He'd thought it was good while he'd been dreaming, but this was unbelievable.

LillChickypoo (17:34:45): Reed moaned hotly and increased his pace and pressure, "Yes, Johnny!" He groaned and snapped his hips driving deeper into the body beneath him.

Dark Dreymer (17:36:46): Johnny reached up and settled his hands on Reed's bare back, stroking heated flesh and pulling the older man's fluid body down so he could claim his mouth in a kiss.

LillChickypoo (17:40:37): Reed stretched to allow the other man access to his lips. Kissing back with a fierce passion. His hips were bucking frantically as his pleasure increased, he had never felt anything so intense in his life and it wasn't log before he felt his release draw near. He clutched the legs over his shoulders tightly.

Dark Dreymer (17:43:35): Johnny was no longer in control of his voice, he could barely keep track of the noises tumbling out of his mouth but he was far beyond the point of caring. With one hand he reached down to grab his hardened length, it only took a few quick strokes before he was coming.

LillChickypoo (17:45:07): Reed cried out when he felt the muscles work around him as the younger man climaxed, pushing him over the edge to spill himself deep in Johnny's body, back arching hand head thrown back as he cried out Johnny's name.

Dark Dreymer (17:47:30): Johnny wasn't sure how long he floated on the bliss of his orgasm but at least this time when he came back Reed was still there, solid and real on top of him... a bit heavy actually.

LillChickypoo (17:48:49): Reed pulled out slowly, body basking in the after glow of his orgasm. He rolled to the side and gathered Johnny to him, holding him closely.

Dark Dreymer (17:50:03): "We may have to think about changing your name," Johnny said between exhausted breaths, "Because that was way beyond fantastic."

LillChickypoo (17:51:15): Reed chuckled tiredly and stroked his lover's back lazily. "The same could go for you." he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to Johnny's temple.

Dark Dreymer (17:52:42): Johnny smiled joyfully and twisted against Reed slightly, seeking out the most comfortable position he could find. He could quite happily spend all day here.

LillChickypoo (17:55:07): Reed hummed happily and settled into a contented embrace. Eyes closing. "We'll have to get up soon." he whispered hugging him closer despite his words.

Dark Dreymer (17:59:35): "Not yet," Johnny answered Reed's statement with a smile.

LillChickypoo (18:00:19): Reed grinned a little and scooted down in the bed a little to nuzzle his lover's neck. "The other's will wonder where we both are."

Dark Dreymer (18:01:37): "So let them wonder." Johnny grinned, he was still too joyful to worry about the consequences of their actions.

LillChickypoo (18:02:24): Reed chuckled and raised his head to offer his lips to the younger man, a smile tugging at them, eyes dancing.

Dark Dreymer (18:03:34): There was no way Johnny was going to miss an opportunity like that, he caught Reed's lips and let them slide against his own slowly, taking his time to enjoy every second.

LillChickypoo (18:05:12): Reed kissed back eyes sliding shut and a hand rising to cup Johnny's cheek tenderly. When they parted he smiled impishly. "And all of this because of a dream?"

Dark Dreymer (18:06:15): "Yeah," Johnny grinned at the amusement on the other man's face, "I should dream more often."

LillChickypoo (18:08:14): Reed smirked a little and snuggled closer. "Yes, you definitely should." He pressed a kiss to his lover's chest gently before moving back to settle down into the mattress again. "Your bed is way softer then mine." He muttered squirming to get comfortable.

Dark Dreymer (18:09:24): "Hm, I guess you should share it more often then," Johnny half-teased, though if he got to spend more time snuggled up to Reed like this it could only be a plus.

LillChickypoo (18:10:18): Reed raised a brow a little and cracked one eye open. "Or I could just come keep you company in your bed more."

Dark Dreymer (18:11:37): "Whatever works," Johnny waved a hand, his brain still felt a little shut down. They could work things out later.

LillChickypoo (18:16:16): Reed smiled and pulled the blankets up over them and pulled Johnny to him once more. "Get some rest, I'm sure we'll both need it once people start looking for where we are, and they always do when we least want it."

Dark Dreymer (18:31:40): "Okay," Johnny sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to manage a quick nap.

LillChickypoo (18:32:22): Reed smiled softly and closed his own eyes drifting off secure in the other man's embrace.

* * *

A/N: So, what d'ya think? Not bad for a first rp huh?


End file.
